Appariement
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Au lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard, il faut encore reconstruire le monde sorcier dans son ensemble. Poudlard n'est plus qu'une ruine, le Ministère est bouleversé de fond en combles, et les morts sont bien trop nombreux. Il est facile de reconstruire un mur, de purger une institution et d'instaurer des lois liberticides, mais que c'est une autre histoire de soigner les esprits.
1. Problème

**APPARIEMENT**

* * *

 _Problèmes_

* * *

« Mesdames et Messieurs, Honorables membres de Magenmagot, je déclare ouverte cette audience exceptionnelle du 3 Mai 1998. Nous sommes rassemblées ici au lendemain d'une terrible bataille qui a fait rage au sein du monde sorcier. Aucun d'entre vous n'ignore, j'en suis sûr, ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, tant les répercussions de ces évènements sur notre monde sont importantes. Néanmoins, nous avons besoin d'énoncer des faits, d'en discuter et de les contester au besoin, sur lesquels nous pourrons nous appuyer afin de prendre les meilleures décisions. Je me propose donc, dans un premier temps, d'en faire le rappel.

Le Mage Noir qui terrifie notre communauté depuis plusieurs décennies, Voldemort, ainsi que ses partisans, dont les Mangemorts et les Raffleurs, et plusieurs autres groupes, se sont infiltrés dans l'enceinte de l'école de Poudlard au soir du 1er Mai. Harry Potter était présent ce soir-là dans l'école, et leur objectif était de l'assassiner.

Certains habitants du château, des élèves comme des professeurs, ont décidé de combattre au côté de ce dernier contre les forces des Ténèbres. Un certain nombre d'Aurors accompagnés d'autres sorciers ont également rejoint leurs rangs.

Ces deux factions se sont opposées du crépuscule à l'aube, où la bataille a pris fin par le décès de Voldemort. La quasi-totalité des combats ont eu lieu au sein de l'enceinte de Poudlard et ont contribué à grandement endommager les bâtiments ainsi que le parc de l'école. Une liste de plusieurs centaines de blessés ainsi que de dizaines de morts a pu être établie, mais reste encore lacunaire à ce jour.

Bien sûr, cela fait déjà plusieurs années que cette guerre a commencée, et qu'elle sème la mort dans son sillage. Nous sommes habitués à faire face aux attaques, aux blessés et aux décès, mais aucune n'avait encore pris une telle ampleur.

Aujourd'hui, nous pouvons certes affirmer que Voldemort est décédé, et qu'il ne réapparaitra pas, mais nous pouvons aussi constater qu'il n'est pas mort seul. Notre communauté est petite, et nous savons déjà à quel points les affrontements qui ont eu lieu dans les années 1970 ont pu impacter son existence. Nous savons également qu'une telle hécatombe jette son ombre sur notre avenir à tous.

C'est pourquoi, en tant que chef de la gouvernance provisoire au Ministère de la Magie, je vous demande aujourd'hui de prendre en considération ces questions : Comment pouvons-nous faire face à deux chutes démographiques aussi importantes, et aussi proches l'une de l'autre, sans avoir à montrer notre faiblesse ?

Comment le peuple sorcier peut-il se relever de cette guerre et affronter son avenir ? »


	2. Résolution

_Résolution_

* * *

Hermione était installée dans les cuisines de l'école pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Si les elfes appréciaient avoir de la visite, on ne pourrait pas dire pour autant qu'ils appréciaient qu'un si grand nombre de sorciers soient réunis dans _leur_ cuisine. Cependant, la Grande Salle n'était pas encore praticable à l'heure actuelle, et il n'y avait pas moyen d'y prendre le moindre repas sans avoir une magnifique vue sur le ciel, et il ne s'agissait plus d'un tour du plafond magique dorénavant.

Depuis quelques jours que la bataille était terminée, on avait trouvé de quoi loger tous les anciens combattants aux quatre coins du château. Hermione aidait tantôt à prendre soin des blessés, à dégager les gravats ou à reconstruire ce qui pouvait l'être.

Poudlard avait aujourd'hui autant besoin d'aide pour se reconstruire qu'Harry en avait eu besoin lors de la bataille, et Hermione était déterminée à contribuer à l'effort. Les cours avaient été ajournées jusqu'à a fin de l'année, et les examens annulés. La Directrice McGonagall bataillait encore avec le conseil d'administration pour obtenir ce dont l'école avait le plus besoin et pour faire suivre ses décisions, mais dans l'ensemble, tout se passait plutôt bien. La vieille écossaise avait passé suffisamment de temps à n'être que Directrice Adjointe pour savoir comment manœuvrer avec les histoires de politique. Pour l'instant, la seule question qui se posait était de savoir si le château allait pouvoir accueillir les élèves en Septembre, et si les leçons pourraient se dérouler dans de bonnes conditions.

Hermione grignotait donc son petit-déjeuner entourée de ses amis et des elfes affolés et tâchait de lire la Gazette du matin. Pourquoi fallait-il donc que le gouvernement ne soit pas davantage prêt à les épargner après la chute de Voldemort que pendant le règne de terreur de ses partisans ? Elle rageait intérieurement tout en lisant l'article couvrant en détail la nouvelle loi émise par le ministère :

« Pour pallier à la grave chute démographique la gouvernance provisoire du Ministère a décidé d'instaurer de nouvelles mesures. Il s'agit d'amendements spéciaux du Magenmagot, qui prendront effet de manière immédiate. Les points les plus importants de cette "loi mariage" étant les suivants :

\- Tout sorcier(ère) n'étant pas marié(e) à sa sortie de Poudlard, ou n'ayant pas au moins fait la publication des bans pour un mariage à venir, se verra apparié(e) à un(e) autre sorcier(ère) et aura l'obligation de se marier avec ce(tte) sorcier(ère) sous un an.

\- Il est dorénavant obligatoire pour les couples mariés d'avoir au moins deux enfants. Ces enfants devront être de leur propre sang. Les discussions sont encore en cours pour déterminer la période au-delà de laquelle les couples ne respectant pas cette condition seront considérés comme contrevenants. La question des contrôles a déjà été délibérée et il a été décidé d'en mettre en place une fois cette décision prise.

\- Le droit au divorce est suspendu pour une durée indéterminée.

\- Tout(e) sorcier(ère) contrevenant aux présentes décisions devra faire face à une audience disciplinaire face au Magenmagot. La décision a été prise d'instaurer en tant que peine minimale un séjour d'une durée indéterminée à Azkaban. La durée de cette peine d'emprisonnement sera établie au moment du jugement du contrevenant. »

* * *

 **Note d'auteur :** Je sais qu'il ne fallait pas modifier les lois, mais il ne s'agit là que d'un article de journal, et non pas de la loi originale. Je ne trouve pas que « 2 enfants de sang par couple » soit une formulation de loi cohérente, j'ai donc procédé à ce petit stratagème pour modifier l'apparence du texte, sans en modifier la réalité.


	3. Au Manoir

_Au Manoir_

* * *

Draco observait distraitement les jardins du manoir depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Les rideaux étaient écartés en grand et une lumière fade se déversait dans la pièce. Il faisait encore gris dehors, et il lui semblait que l'aube n'en finissait pas de se lever. Il avait encore passé une nuit à chercher le sommeil, sans jamais réussir à le trouver vraiment.

Il fermait les yeux seulement pour voir la bataille se rejouer devant lui, les combattants d'affrontant férocement, les sorts qui filaient dans un chaos magnifique. Il voyait les sorciers qui tombaient à terre et les gravats qui s'entassaient partout dans les couloirs et les cours habituellement si ordonnées.

Il fermait les yeux pour voir son propre bras tendue, une baguette dans sa main, et Harry Potter à seulement quelques pas de lui. Parfois, le visage de son rival était remplacé par celui qu'un vieil homme mourant. Il voyait les flammes partout autour de lu, il courait mais elles se rapprochaient toujours plus, il escaladait des montagnes mais elles allaient le submerger.

Dans ses cauchemars, il se réveillait en sueur sans savoir si quelqu'un était venu le sauver au dernier instant.

Draco méditait cette histoire de loi pour ne plus repenser au passé. Au premier juillet, s'il n'annonçait pas publiquement ses fiançailles et faisait les démarches nécessaires, alors il serait apparié avec une personne au hasard. Il devra passer sa vie avec elle. Ce n'étaient que des menaces en l'air, jamais personne ne serait envoyé à Azkaban pour si peu. Cette gouvernance provisoire n'était qu'un autre mirage de changement dans leur monde de tradition, ils n'auraient pas plus d'effet que le vent sur un roseau. Et jamais quiconque n'oserait attaquer la famille Malfoy. Le Ministère pouvait avoir changé, sa famille pouvait avoir perdu son honneur pendant cette guerre, jamais quiconque n'oserait les attaquer. Leur nom était synonyme de pouvoir, et la pureté de leur sang était encore synonyme de noblesse.


	4. Harry

_Harry_

* * *

Poudlard n'avait jamais semblé aussi désert. Tant qu'il y avait des élèves dans l'enceinte de l'école, les couloirs, les cours intérieures et le parc fourmillaient d'activité. L'hiver servait d'excuse aux batailles de boule de neige, et l'été aux baignades près du lac. Les vacances n'y changeaient rien, il restait toujours une poignée de valeureux pour donner un peu de vie au château.

Le mois de juin touchait à sa fin, et il ne restait presque personne au château pour aider à tout remettre en place. Poudlard n'avait pas été le seul champ de bataille de cette guerre, et il restait beaucoup à reconstruire aux quatre coins du pays, du Chemin de Traverse à Godric's Hollow, en passant par le Ministère. Les élèves étaient rentrés dans leur famille, les Aurors étaient retournés au Ministère, et les derniers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient trouvé à faire ailleurs.

Hermione, Ron et Harry restaient pourtant dans l'enceinte de l'école. Ils avaient chacun leurs raisons et trouvaient tous les jours quelque chose à faire pour aider soit la reconstruction du château, soit la Directrice McGonagall. Ils avaient pour l'instant crapahuté aux quatre coins du cercle de pierre et profitaient d'un peu d'ombre en cette fin d'après-midi. Ils se reposaient avec des rafraîchissements fournis de bon cœur par les elfes. Ceux-ci étaient les principaux artisans de la reconstruction du château, leur magie puissante faisait des miracles.

« J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, avait commencé Harry. Ginny et moi avons décidé de nous fiancer. Je tenais à vous en parler avant qu'on ait à faire les démarches demandées par le Ministère, la publication des bans et tout... »

Il y eut un long silence gêné, et aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment comme réagir. Hermione se dit que dans un monde meilleur, ils auraient dû tous se réjouir de cette nouvelle.

« Félicitation, lâcha finalement Ron.

—Est-ce que vous êtes sûrs de vous ? demanda Hermione. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de décisions à prendre à la hâte. Vous êtes encore jeune...

—Hermione, ce n'est pas comme si le Ministère nous laissait vraiment je choix. Je doute d'être envoyé à Azkaban, mais mon statut de "Survivant" ne doit pas faire de moi un privilégia. Je dirais que nous sommes confiants. On a tenu malgré la guerre, et on est toujours là. Je crois en nous. »

Hermione mordit sa lèvre, elle s'était déjà souvent disputée avec Ron à ce propos. Il lui avait demandé la même chose déjà. Plusieurs fois, et ils s'étaient disputés à chaque. Oui, elle l'aimait, elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui, et ils avaient vécu des choses fortes. Mais elle refusait de laisser le Ministère la priver de sa liberté et de s'accommoder de cette histoire de mariage sans rien faire, sans lutter. Elle ne se précipiterai pas pour cela, quitte à finir par faire le mauvais choix, elle préférait laisser quelqu'un d'autre la contraindre à épouser la mauvaise personne, que d'abandonner elle-même ses rêves.


	5. Réception

_Réception_

* * *

Hermione était encore installée dans les cuisines. Elle avait terminé de manger depuis longtemps, elle avait en fait à peine touché aux plats préparés par les elfes, et la matinée touchait déjà à sa fin. Les heures étaient passées, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas bougé de plus de quelques centimètres depuis l'aube où elle s'était attablée.

Elle était plongée dans un vieil ouvrage qu'elle avait découvert dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque. Comme toutes les lectures qui passionnaient la jeune femme, il s'agissait d'un énorme grimoire aux pages abimées et à la couverture polie par les années. Le parchemin des pages était jauni pas le temps et portait l'odeur familière de la poussière. Elle avait vu avec la bibliothécaire pour l'emprunter, et s'était coupée du monde depuis lors.

Le petit cri de surprise que poussa l'elfe chargé de préparer le feu dans la grande cheminée ne la tira même pas de sa transe. Il fallut attendre que la chouette, qui avait pénétré la salle en passant par la cheminée, atterrisse sans aucune grâce sur l'ouvrage pour qu'Hermione arrête sa lecture. Les elfes se gardaient bien d'approcher le volatile dépenaillé, et pourtant il devait être bien motivé pour réussi à l'atteindre ici.

Hermione se raidit en voyant l'enveloppe. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, elle attendait cette lettre depuis plusieurs jours et l'appréhension venait de la saisir au ventre.

.oOo.

Draco se baladait dans les jardins. Les cauchemars n'avaient toujours pas disparu, mais il arrivait doucement à sortir de son apathie. Il essayait de trouver de quoi s'occuper, plutôt que de rester des heures durant assis sur son lit à se perdre dans ses pensées. La vie au manoir était vraiment calme en ce moment, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu vivre pendant la guerre. Déjà, ils n'étaient plus que trois sorciers à y séjourner, et il n'y avait plus cette ambiance sombre et oppressante.

Lucius s'était enfermé dans le travail. Draco avait l'impression qu'il dormait dans son bureau, et il ne le voyait plus à aucun repas. Il le soupçonnait de se faire livrer des plateaux par les elfes, ou bien se profiter de ses rendez-vous d'affaires pour aller manger en ville. Draco ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire de son été, il ne savait pas plus ce qu'il pourrait faire du reste de l'année. Il n'y pensait pas vraiment, pour tout dire. Le temps passait sans qu'il ne parvienne encore à s'inscrire dans son lent écoulement. Les jours se ressemblaient, et il se perdait dans cette boucle à l'apparence infinie.

Il était assis sur un banc, celui à côté des rosiers rouges, quand un hibou se posa avec élégance à ses côtés.

« Monsieur Malfoy,

Le Département de contrôle et de régulation des mœurs magiques, créé courant juin 1998, déclare par la présente n'avoir reçu aucune déclaration de votre part concernant un éventuel projet de mariage, ni courrier adressé à l'administration, ni publication de bans.

En conformité avec la "loi mariage" établie suite aux délibérations du 3 Mai 1998, vous serez donc apparié à une sorcière avec laquelle vous devrez vous marier sous un an après l'envoi de ce pli. Dans l'éventualité où vous choisiriez de ne pas suivre la présente injonction, il est de notre devoir de vous prévenir que la peine minimale encourue par les contrevenants est une peine d'emprisonnement à Azkaban.

Vous pouvez contester la présente décision en vous rendant au Ministère de la Magie dans les plus brefs délais. Nous vous prions de prendre en considération les faits suivants : tout contestation infondée sera refusée, et pourra entraîner une amende.

La personne avec laquelle vous avez été apparié est nommée : Hermione Granger. Nous vous priions de croire que nous mettons tout en œuvre pour que les appariements se passent dans les meilleures conditions possibles. »


	6. Rencontre

_Rencontre_

* * *

Le Manoir Malfoy avait quelque chose d'immense et de proprement terrifiant. Le parc qui l'entourait était non moins démesuré, il semblait à ces vieilles demeures historiques qui servaient de divertissement aux touristes et pour lesquelles il fallait payer une entrée pour en faire la visite. Hermione pensait cependant ne jamais plus avoir à y remettre les pieds, elle pensait pouvoir laisser à jamais le monde des horreurs derrière elle. Le simple fait de se tenir devant les grilles closes de la propriété suffisait à ramener dans son esprits les scènes qui avaient précédé leur fuite à la chaumière aux coquillages quelques temps plus tôt.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle était invitée à rencontrer Draco ici même. Ils avaient échangé quelques messages par hiboux, et il avait décliné toutes les autres propositions qu'elle avait pu faire. Elle avait l'impression de voir se rejouer devant elle la démence de Bellatrix et le sacrifice de Dobby dès que ses paupières se fermaient.

Elle sonna et attendit qu'un elfe apparaisse dans la grande allée pour venir lui ouvrir les grilles et la guider jusqu'à son lieu de rendez-vous. Elle fut assez surprise de voir Draco apparaître de derrière de hauts buissons, il sortait apparemment d'une allée latérale et remonta toute l'allée principale jusqu'à elle.

« Bonjour, lâcha-t-il en ouvrant les grilles.

—Bonjour, Draco. Je pensais qu'il y avait un elfe chargé de cette tâche, pour vous épargner de devoir autant marcher... »

Elle fut déçue de ne pas le voir réagir, elle savait qu'il était inutile de l'attaquer sur le pas de sa porte, mais toute cette histoire la mettait à cran. Elle lui emboîta donc le pas sans mots dire alors qu'il retournait marcher sur les grandes allées du parc. Hermione devait bien admettre que les jardins du Manoir étaient tout aussi impressionnant que le bâtiment en lui-même. Il était encore tôt, et il faisait presque frais, il faisait bon à se promener ici.

Draco finit par s'arrêter à côté d'un magnifique rosier grimpant aux fleurs écarlates. Il y avait un banc tout simple, qui contrastait nettement avec la complexité merveilleuse de la végétation qui les entouraient. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, ni quoi dire, jusqu'à ce que Draco lui fasse signe de venir prendre place à ses côtés. Ils regardaient tous les deux les jardins qui formaient un paysage étonnant. Hermione sentait ses pensées s'éparpiller. Comment était-il possible de maintenir de tels jardins dans un état aussi bien entretenu ? Combien y avait-il de jardiniers et d'elfes occupés ici, combien de temps y passaient-ils ?

« Est-ce que tu as trouvé un moyen de contester la décision du Ministère ? demanda finalement Hermione.

—Non. Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas beaucoup cherché non plus. » La voix de Draco semblait presque distante, alors qu'il regardait au loin. « Et toi ?

—Non plus. »


	7. Accord

_Accord_

* * *

« Nous allons donc devoir nous marier dans moins d'un an.

—Il semblerait, oui, Granger. » Le ton de Draco était distant, comme s'il était perdu dans un autre monde. Hermione ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu comme ça.

« Je suppose que le fait que je sois une "sang-de-bourbe" va être un problème pour toi et ta famille ? Je m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas déjà fait un esclandre, saisi le Ministère et pris position dans la presse et lancé un mouvement militant pour l'abrogation de la loi.

—Pour tout dire, ça m'importe peu, et j'ai du mal à savoir ce que mes parents en pensent. Et les tiens, tu leur en as parlé ?

—Je n'ai pas encore pu leur en parler. »

Il y eut encore un silence gênant. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, leurs relations n'avaient jamais été cordiales et elle n'était pas venue pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Mais ils étaient deux coincés dans cette situation, et s'il y avait bien une chose que la lionne était, c'était pragmatique.

« Nous allons devoir commencer par nous occuper du mariage. Pour commencer, il faudra publier les bans, et puis ensuite trouver une date. Je ne compte pas me laisser faire, d'accord ? Mais je ne compte pas non plus d'imposer quoique ce soit, cette loi est déjà bien assez. Nous sommes coincé dans cette situation tous les deux, et je ne pense pas que ça m'enchante davantage que toi. On pourra donc s'occuper des préparatifs ensemble, je suppose. »

Draco hocha vaguement la tête.

« On a un an pour nous mettre en accord avec ce que nous demande le Ministère, je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas non plus aller à Azkaban. Ça nous laisse du temps. On pourrait essayer de se voir de temps à autre histoire de nous rapprocher un peu, le temps va finir par nous y contraindre de toute manière. Ce n'est que mon point de vue, bien sûr, et tu es libre de ne pas être d'accord avec moi, mais je pense qu'il faudra qu'on vive ensemble, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Si on a des enfants, il sera sans doute préférable de les élever ensemble... Le côté reproduction n'est pas encore immédiat, mais il va le devenir un jour.

—Comme toujours, tu penses à tout. Ce n'est pas une critique, en fait, je n'avais même pas pensé aussi loin à ce que ça impliquait, toute cette histoire...

—Est-ce que je peux te demander ce que tu comptes faire cette année ?

—Oui, je n'en sais rien. Et toi ?

—McGonagall m'offre un poste à Poudlard, en tant qu'assistante de Madame Pince, pour l'instant. Je ne ferais pas grand chose, je pense, et en échange, je pourrais mener mes propres recherches dans toutes les sections de la bibliothèque. Je passerai mes examens d'ASPIC l'an prochain en candidat libre. »


	8. Travaux

_Travaux_

* * *

Hermione quitta le Manoir avec des pensées bien perturbées et mille questions auxquelles elle n'osait pas donner voix. Il ne lui semblait plus dorénavant que cette immense bâtisse n'était qu'un monstre de ténèbres cachées sous des apparences sublimes. La noble demeure des Malfoy ne cachait en son sein que de simples hommes. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais trouver sa place dans un tel monde, et pourtant il lui semblait qu'elle tenait le bon fil pour commencer à comprendre son fonctionnement si particulier.

Le monde magique n'était pas des plus faciles à intégrer. C'était un monde tellement empreint de traditions que les nés-moldus n'avaient guère le choix, ils devaient s'y adapter, ou bien le quitter, car ce monde ne changeait jamais. On y parlait toujours de pureté du sang alors même qu'il était si aisé de montrer que de telles discriminations n'ont aucun sens. Hermione savait bien que ça n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec les traditions, même dans le monde joliment policé des moldus, ces discriminations avaient cours.

Elle pouvait sentir que Draco avait changé, il n'était plus le même, ou bien alors ce n'était qu'une illusion. Peut-être que ses sens la trompaient et que sa mémoire lui jouait des tours... Draco avait certainement toujours été le même, ce qui avait changé était juste ce qu'il choisissait de lui montrer, ou tout simplement ce qu'il s'autorisait dorénavant à être. Il n'était plus inutilement hostile envers elle, et semblait même la tolérer. Il avait ce regard hanté qu'Hermione connaissait bien, certains de ses amis portaient le même depuis la guerre. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite dans les murs de Poudlard, elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé la matinée avec un fantôme fait de chair et de sang. Elle sentait également que son esprit ne connaîtrait pas le repos de si tôt. Hermione était tout simplement confrontée à une nouvelle énigme, à une inconnue qu'il lui fallait définir.

L'après-midi était bien avancée, et il faisait chaud dans le parc de Poudlard alors qu'Hermione retournait jusqu'aux grandes portes de bois, traversait le Hall d'Entrée pour affronter les escaliers facétieux menant aux dortoirs du septième étage. Elle fut interrompue dans sa promenade lorsqu'elle croisa la route de la Directrice.

« Ah, Miss Granger. Je vous cherchais. Comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous ce matin, il a été plus long que prévu ?

—Tout s'est bien passé, Professeur, merci. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

—Eh bien, j'ai l'habitude de gérer l'administratif de l'école, mais il y a bien plus de travail en ce moment que ce que j'ai pu voir dans toute ma carrière. J'aimerais donc que vous m'apportiez un peu d'aide si vous vous en sentez capable, je vous expliquerai comme faire, au besoin.

—Très bien. »

Hermione se rendit compte que son acceptation marquait sans doute la fin de ses vacances, elle pourrait en faire le deuil plus tard, sans doute.

« Par ailleurs, voici une copie du testament complet d'Albus. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il a légué quasiment l'intégralité de ce qu'il possédait à l'école. Cela inclut évidemment l'intégralité de sa correspondance, toutes ses notes et ses recherches... Le nombre de documents est affolant, sans mentionner son importante collection d'ouvrages rares. J'en ai déjà parlé à Irma, et il faudrait pouvoir tout classifier. Ceci devrait vous tenir occupé jusqu'à Noël, au moins. »

Hermione sourit. Certes, ses vacances étaient finies, mais face à cette tâchée présentée comme Herculéenne elle ne se sentait pas la force de refuser. Elle était mise au défi, et elle refusait autant la fuite que la défaite.


	9. Découverte

_Découverte_

* * *

Hermione avait gardé l'habitude de se lever à l'aube, mais elle avait vite appris à ne plus traîner au moment du petit-déjeuner. Elle passait la matinée dans le bureau de la Directrice pour l'aider à se mettre à jour dans la montagne de paperasse administrative qui s'était déversée sur l'école depuis la fin de la guerre, et même avant. Harry lui avait expliqué le rôle crucial joué par le Professeur Snape pendant la guerre, mais il était évident que le Maître de Potion n'était devenu Directeur de l'école qu'en tant que pion de Dumbledore et de Voldemort. Il avait été un pion crucial dans la victoire contre Voldemort, mais un piètre Directeur en définitive. Le retard accumulé était considérable et Hermione peinait à suivre le rythme qu'elle s'était imposé.

Elle passait ensuite l'après-midi à la bibliothèque, elle avait fait la découverte de certains secrets dont elle ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé si relater ses aventures à ses amis serait une bonne idée ; Harry aurait sans doute l'envie d'enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité, de se glisser jusque dans ces recoins jusqu'alors inconnus de l'école pour en faire une exploration en bonne et due forme.

Hermione avait fait une autre découverte : Madame Pince n'était pas celle qu'on croyait. Elle s'en était rendu compte en perdant son statut d'étudiante pour prendre celui d'assistante. La bibliothécaire n'était austère que pour maintenir la discipline dans la bibliothèque, c'était un lieu d'étude qui devait rester agréable et silencieux. Il fallait admettre qu'elle était efficace pour cela.

Hermione découvrait donc avec ce premier emploi une nouvelle facette d'une vieille connaissance, elle arpentait la bibliothèque depuis sa répartition à Gryffondor après-tout. Irma était bien plus ouverte et douce qu'en apparence, Hermione discutait tranquillement avec elle tout en travaillant sur la classification des affaires de Dumbledore. Elles devaient choisir comment et où ranger les nouveaux ouvrages qui venaient s'ajouter à la collection de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, mais aussi choisir quelles correspondances ouvrir au public, et lesquelles cacher dans les tréfonds de l'école. Hermione pouvait sentir une certaine part de responsabilité peser sur ses épaules, mais elle se sentait avant tout curieuse. Elle allait pouvoir explorer les arcanes de l'ancien directeur et sans doute essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était vraiment passé pour mettre fin à l'existence de Voldemort. Elle n'avait jamais été jalouse d'Harry, mais elle devait avouer que sa curiosité avait souvent été piquée pendant ces soirées qu'Harry avait passées seul en compagnie de l'ancien Directeur.

Il fallut attendre une bonne semaine pour qu'Hermione trouve ses marques dans son nouveau quotidien. L'activité la maintenait en éveil et elle se sentait revivre. Elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir seulement maintenant ce que c'était que de pouvoir mener un projet à bien sans avoir à se cacher ni à se battre contre des ennemis impossibles à vaincre.


	10. Projets

_Projets_

* * *

Draco ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de ses parents. En premier lieu, il s'était vraiment attendu à ce que son père aille en urgence au Ministère, sort tout son attirail du parfait avocat et défende les droits de la lignée Malfoy. Il s'était attendu à des disputes sans fin, à de longues soirées passées à parler obligation, devoir et politique. Au final, son père n'avait pas du tout réagit. Il s'était contenté de s'excuser, il devait se rendre de toute urgence à Londres pour affaires.

La réaction de Narcissa avait également été étonnante. Draco savait qu'elle avait autant de mal que lui à se remettre de la guerre, elle semblait tout aussi hantée et apathique que lui, mais il se sentait impuissant. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait l'aider. Ses parents avaient toujours été là pour lui, mais il ne savait pas comment être là pour eux. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle l'ignore, mais certainement pas à ce que cette simple nouvelle lui redonne sa vivacité.

Elle s'était mis en tête de faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux pour lui et Hermione, et l'avait donc longuement interrogé sur "Miss Granger". Elle pensait à leurs possibilités, avait proposé d'inviter de nouveau Hermione, voire même d'organiser son séjour au Manoir pour pouvoir faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle belle-fille. Que Draco et Hermione s'aiment ou pas importait peu pour elle à vrai dire. Draco l'avait toujours su quelque part, Narcissa et Lucius s'étaient mariés car ils étaient un bon parti l'un pour l'autre. L'amour n'avait jamais été une variable importante. Ils étaient amis et formaient un couple efficace.

Draco n'avait pas envie de partager son point de vue, mais il préférait également ne pas avoir à lutter contre elle. Il se laissa donc faire lorsqu'elle proposa de rendre visite à Hermione à Poudlard. Draco avait bien vu à quel point Hermione avait été perturbée par sa visite au Manoir, il se doutait bien qu'elle n'avait pas de bons souvenirs ici. Pour tout dire, Draco n'avait pas non plus que des bons souvenirs à Poudlard, mais il lui semblait que c'était juste d'accepter d'affronter ses démons. Il refusait de s'avouer plus faible qu'Hermione, même s'il avait appris à la respecter. Il s'était conduit comme un lâche tout au long de la guerre, c'était une faiblesse et non une ruse. Hermione avait été courageuse, non pas à la manière de n'importe quel Gryffondor casse-cou, mais avec sagesse et prévenance.

Draco accepta donc d'envoyer une nouvelle lettre à Hermione.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur :** Ce texte est écrit pour le "Concours d'écriture de starck29" sur "La gazette des bonbons aux citrons".


End file.
